En vouloir plus
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Les livres des rai-kirah] Zander avait partagé son âme avec celle de Seyonne, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de vouloir autre chose désormais ?


**Titre :** En vouloir plus.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** _Les livres des Rai-Kirah_ a été écrit par Carol Berg

 **Pairing :** SeyonnexZander

 **Prompt :** Il aurait aimé un peu plus

* * *

Une fois, Seyonne avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, l'avait tenu contre lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Seyonne faisait ça pour le protéger, il avait réagi vite, efficacement et n'avait pas réfléchi à une autre solution pour immobiliser Aleksander et ainsi lui sauver la vie. Le fait que le cœur du prince ait eu un accro, il l'ignorait. Il fallut pourtant au moins dix secondes à Aleksander avant de se reprendre, avant de s'énerver contre Seyonne, avant de retrouver un semblant de souffle et de raison.

Le prince se questionnait, il avait partagé une intimité tel avec Seyonne qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir physiquement à son contact, et pourtant son cœur faisait des siennes, l'air se bloquait dans sa gorge, sa cervelle prenait feu. Ce n'était pas comme avec _une femme_. Ce n'était pas comme avec Lydia.

Mais Aleksander aurait aimé un peu plus. Que la proximité de Seyonne ne lui soit pas offerte uniquement par protection. Qu'il ne se penche pas seulement vers lui pour lui parler sans que personne d'autre n'entende. Qu'ils n'échangent pas un regard que pour discuter de stratégie, que ce ne soit pas que pour un remerciement ou une engueulade silencieuse.

Aleksander voulait quelque chose de plus qu'un contact entre leurs âmes en ne comprenant pas exactement comment il pourrait avoir plus que ça exactement ?

Ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, s'échangeant une confiance absolue, créant un lien que personne n'aurait pu comprendre ni même effleurer, aurait dû suffire, alors pourquoi voulait-il plus ? Voulait-il autre chose ?

Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

Aleksander avait fait venir Seyonne jusqu'à lui et il savait que son Gardien viendrait. Et maintenant ? Aleksander ne savait que lui dire, il n'avait aucunement besoin de son aide pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait simplement besoin de lui.

Etait-ce quelque chose que Seyonne pouvait comprendre ? Et avait-il le droit de lui demander ?

Aleksander fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il fit semblant de dormir. Seyonne devrait rester à ses côtés tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Et le prince était bien déterminé à dormir des jours, s'il fallait, pour garder Seyonne près de lui.

Mon prince vous ne dormez pas, n'est ce pas ?

Aleksander ouvrit les yeux.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment différent quand je dors et quand je fais semblant de dormir ?

Je vous connais assez bien pour savoir faire la différence.

Seyonne avait un petit sourire en coin, il se moquait de lui et Aleksander se redressa, le visage rougit par la colère et la gêne.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler Monseigneur ? Vouliez-vous que je vous admire pendant que vous dormiez ?

Aleksander ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était peut-être la vérité après tout. Il changea de sujet :

Ferais-tu n'importe quoi pour ton prince ? Répondrais-tu à n'importe quelle demande pour moi ? Même si elle te paraît étrange ?

Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, et vous le savez.

Le prince soupira. Même s'il disait ça…

Aleksander posa sa main sur celle de Seyonne. S'il avait été différent, il l'aurait fait en regardant ses pieds, mais le prince avait trop d'orgueil pour faire un tel geste sans lever le nez en l'air de fierté. L'air de dire _« alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »_

Seyonne regarda leurs mains, fronça un sourcil, interrogea :

Monseigneur ?

Est-ce que tu peux vraiment me donner ce que je veux ? Même ça ?

Seyonne resta immobile et silencieux. Aleksander voulu retirer sa main, prenant son silence comme un non. Mais Seyonne passa un bras autour de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Oui. Si c'est ce que vous désirez…

Ce que je désire ? Et toi Seyonne ? Toi qu'est ce que tu désires ? S'énerva Aleksander.

Seyonne passa une main dans ses cheveux, enroulant sa tresse rousse entre ses doigts.

La même chose que vous.

Aleksander se redressa un peu dans ses bras et recula son visage. Le fixa de ses yeux d'ambres, de son regard de lumière – et pas seulement à cause de la féadnach. Et comme un prince, il prit sa décision.

Il vola un baiser à Seyonne.

Un vol qui se transforma en cadeau de la part de son gardien.

Je crois, mon prince, que vous avez désormais un cœur.

Aleksander éclata de rire, posa sa main sur la joue de Seyonne.

Et moi, je sais comment faire taire cette maudite bouche.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fic qui mourrait doucement dans mon ordi et que je me décide enfin à poster.


End file.
